1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lens assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to solve the problem of thermal performance for a lens assembly, all of the lenses of the lens assembly are made of glass material. However, such a lens assembly has problems in that the production cost cannot be reduced and manufacturing and installing the lens assembly are not easy.